


High Society

by scandalsavage



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Breeding, Dehumanization, F/M, Fucked up society, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, minor appearance by Dick Grayson and Luke Fox, omegas as property, the JayTim is consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: “It’s from Bruce Wayne. You recall that little gutter rat he took in recently?”Jack nods. “Jason something... about 8 months, maybe a year ago? Small scandal. Made slightly bigger by the fact the boy’s designation was never made public.”Janet’s smile pulls broader across her face. “That’s because he’s a runt. He hadn’t presented yet.”Blinking with surprise, Jack sets his phone down to give the conversation his entire attention. “Dear lord. He’s what? 13? 14? He should have presented years ago.”“Probably stunted by his abysmal living conditions,” Janet responds with a dismissive wave of her hand. “The point is, that yesterday, Bruce’s adoption of the boy was officially denied...”Tim watches his father’s brows go up before he nods at the card. “So then that’s...”“An invitation to the boy’s heat party. Yes,” she tosses the card down and leans forward slightly in her seat. “See? This is why you don’t invest all that time and education and everything else Bruce did for that boy, into unpresented pups.”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Janet Drake/Jack Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407088
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. Sorry.

The only sound in the dining room is the delicate clink of silver on china as Tim pushes the remains of his breakfast around his plate. 

He casts a nervous glance to one end of the long, formal table where his mother reads the paper, and then to the far side, where his father scrolls through his email. He doesn’t want another lecture about how he needs to consume more calories so that he grows into a big, strong Alpha like them. 

It’s only gotten worse since he presented last year. They were so proud. First in his class to reach maturity and an Alpha, to boot. For the first time in Tim’s memory, they seemed to  _ see _ him. 

Now he kind of wishes he could go back to being invisible. He’s slight, the doctors say. On track to be about 5’8” which isn’t miserable but if he doesn’t also thicken up some he’ll look more like a beta.

Which meant he ended up with nutritionists and trainers and a slew of people who are supposed to help him reach his full potential. 

But he’s full and he hates it when they insist that he eat more when he’s not hungry.

One of the staff, all betas of course, brings in the mail and sets it next to his mother with a small nod before leaving without a word.

His mother finishes her article before thumbing through the parcels for anything interesting.

Tim has just worked up the courage to ask if he can be excused, satisfied that he’s made it look like he ate more than he did, when a sharp gasp comes from his mother’s end.

He and his father both look up to find her staring at a card, mouth ajar and slowly curling into a smile, sharp grey-blue eyes twinkling the way they do when her mind is quickly forming plans and schemes.

“Janet?” his father questions.

She lowers her hands and focuses her attention on her husband.

“It’s from Bruce Wayne. You recall that little gutter rat he took in recently?”

Jack nods. “Jason something... about 8 months, maybe a year ago? Small scandal. Made slightly bigger by the fact the boy’s designation was never made public.”

Janet’s smile pulls broader across her face. “That’s because he’s a runt. He hadn’t presented yet.”

Blinking with surprise, Jack sets his phone down to give the conversation his entire attention. “Dear lord. He’s what? 13? 14? He should have presented years ago.”

“Probably stunted by his abysmal living conditions,” Janet responds with a dismissive wave of her hand. “The point is, that yesterday, Bruce’s adoption of the boy was officially denied...”

Tim watches his father’s brows go up before he nods at the card. “So then that’s...”

“An invitation to the boy’s heat party. Yes,” she tosses the card down and leans forward slightly in her seat. “See? This is why you don’t invest all that time and education and everything else Bruce did for that boy, into unpresented pups.”

Tim makes a small noise, attracting both his parents’ attention. “Timothy,” Janet says kindly. “Did you have a question?”

It’s unnerving when they both fix him with their cool, assessing gazes. He swallows and tries to keep his voice steady. “Why did the adoption get denied? Why does presentation matter for the adop—“

“Because sweetheart,” his mother coos patiently, “You’re a very intelligent boy, you know that omegas aren’t people like us, or even betas. They’re pack property. Bruce had already taken ownership of the packless pup. Adoption would be, not only superfluous, but might be taken as granting the omega full personhood.”

"So is Mr. Wayne going to fight it?" he asks.

"Oh no, darling," Janet chuckles. "The invitation is because the boy has finally presented and is in the beginning stages of his first heat. It's customary to invite one's inner circle to celebrate the occasion, get a feel for who might be interested in strengthening ties through property exchange, etcetera."

Tim didn’t know that they qualified as a part of Bruce Wayne’s inner circle, but he’s not going to complain. He’s met Bruce plenty of times and likes him well enough. And it’ll be nice to see Dick again. The Wayne heir is Bruce’s first (only apparently) adoptee, and is the Alpha Tim’s always looked up to. He’s not less assertive or possessive than any other Alpha but he’s slow to anger, kind and considerate. Genuine. 

A startling difference to the types of Alphas the Drakes tend to be; shrewd, calculating, practical.

He likes Jason well enough too. The older boy was always trying to coax Tim out of his shell at gala’s and events. His easy confidence and crooked smile were contagious and impossible to resist. And Tim never got in trouble when it was Wayne’s kids dragging him off to do things his parents would otherwise disapprove of.

“Wayne might be planning to gift the boy to his son,” Jack muses, picking up his phone and tapping away at it. “This is an unusual situation. Most of the time, omegas are sired of the pack Alpha or at least a pack member. Adoptions are more common than they used to be but, as you said dear, not for omegas. The pup hasn’t been there very long, perhaps Wayne hasn’t formed much of a familial bond. Might even keep the omega for himself.”

Janet snorts, an undignified sound that Tim isn’t sure he’s ever heard her make before. “Brucie is a bleeding heart. He literally found that boy covered in grime in a gutter, brought him home, and sent him to one of the most prestigious private schools on the east coast, all without knowing his caste. He’s not keeping the omega for himself. And if he was going to gift him to Richard, we wouldn’t be getting an invitation.”

There’s a brief pause while both his parents tap at their phones. It wouldn’t look any different to an outsider, but the way they’re acting... they might as well be vibrating out of their skins with excitement. It’s... odd to witness.

“I’ve rescheduled our golf lunch with Ted for next week,” Janet says.

“I’ve cancelled brunch with Michael Holt Sunday,” Jack offers. “He’ll get back to us with a new time that works for him, probably at the end of the month. And I’ve alerted both our assistants to cancel or reschedule all the less important meetings for the next four days.”

“Excellent. Timothy?” 

He snaps his eyes back to his mother. He’d almost thought that they’d forgotten he was there.

“Go to your room and lay out three casual outfits and three proper outfits, as well as all the other essentials. Someone will be along to get you packed shortly.” 

Janet turns her attention back to her husband, leaving no room for questions. “First thoughts on offers?”

Jack hums, considering, before saying, “Perhaps we should wait for Wayne’s true born omega—“

“That might never happen,” Janet scoffs. “And we’ve already established that Wayne will honor his ownership of this one no differently than he would one he sired.”

Having been dismissed, Tim slinks from the room to obey his own sire. Leaving them to bicker about things he doesn’t really understand yet anyway.

* * *

Tim has never been to a “heat party” before. He had assumed that it would be much like his own presentation party. Lots of people and presents, laughing and music... plenty of people his own age. 

But it’s nothing like that at all. 

Sure there’s music and people chuckling but the music is orchestral and live, and the people are using their polite business laughs, not real, happy ones. It feels more like a state dinner than a party.

There aren’t as many people as he expected given Mr. Wayne’s high social status either and no one even close to Tim’s age. Aside from himself, the youngest people seem to be Dick Grayson and Luke Fox who have tucked themselves into a corner, chatting quietly with each other. 

Dick catches sight of him, smiles warmly, and waves him over.

“Honestly, I thought Bruce was just being paranoid,” Dick is saying as Tim stops next to him.

“I mean, he’s definitely paranoid,” Luke chuckles. “But I’m more surprised that he was actually cautious. He’s definitely a leap before he thinks kinda guy. ‘Least about this kind of stuff.”

“It was so obvious, right? That he was going to be an Alpha? But every time I told Bruce to just get the whole adoption thing over with, he’d give me this funny look like he  _ knew _ .”

“Well, there’s no actual science supporting the notion that behavior before presentation is any indication of one’s future caste,” Luke says with a smirk as Dick rolls his eyes and absentmindedly ruffles Tim's hair. “Besides, even if there was, I only met the kid a couple of times so I really couldn’t say.”

They keep talking and Tim doesn't want to interrupt but he also can't really focus on their conversation. His eyes keep drifting around the room and it feels painfully obvious that he's the only one there under 19.

It’s weird because Tim’s sure that Jason is only a couple years older than him. Who doesn’t invite their friends to their own presentation party?

It's not long before he gets his answer and he's not entirely sure how he feels about it when he does. 

After about an hour of milling around, mingling and gossiping, with no sign of the omega whose presentation they're supposed to be celebrating, a murmur of excitement rolls through the small crowd. 

Tim's parents join him in standing near Dick and Luke, subtly craning their necks to get a look at what's captured everyone's attention near the door (without looking like they care).

He can't see over anyone but his parents aren't ushering him forward so he assumes whatever it is will get to them eventually. 

The flashes of too much skin between suit slacks and dress skirts should have prepared him, should have clued Tim in much earlier to what he was about to see, should have given him all the missing context for why this presentation party is so different from the one he had...

But it doesn't.

When Mr. Wayne approaches, Tim gawks, brain stalling as it tries to process the sudden, overwhelming flurry of new and confusing feelings.

That Jason is unusually timid and reserved, is the first thought that pops into Tim’s mind but it’s quickly and violently body-checked aside in favor of  _ other _ observations.

Like the fact that Jason isn’t wearing a stitch of clothing. Like the fact that his skin is flushed--from black curls to bare toes--a pretty rosy pink that Tim first associates with the omega’s oft-mentioned heat but upon reconsideration might be credited to the clear angry humiliation radiating from the stiff, closed off posture and tight clench of his jaw. 

Tim blinks and realizes that, while Jason isn’t wearing  _ clothing _ , he is wearing other things. 

Delicate golden bangles and chains set with various precious and semi-precious stones drip from his ankles and his wrists. Not so many that he’s drowning in them, just enough to accent the slim curve of them. The ones on his wrists almost hide the presence of buttery soft leather cuffs, linked together by a short chain around his back that don’t allow him to move his arms forward. 

A sturdy collar of the same rich brown leather and gold buckle rings the omega’s neck, just wide enough to be substantial but still narrow enough to leave the scent glands exposed. The band is threaded through large but simply styled gold letters spelling WAYNE. A decent sized ruby hangs from the ring in front, resting in the hollow of Jason’s throat. 

Also attached to the ring, is a length of more matching leather. A lead held by the omega’s pack Alpha. 

Mr. Wayne smiles and shakes hands with Tim’s parents. He welcomes them and they exchange pleasantries. 

But Tim is too distracted to listen. 

He’s never seen Jason so… small. He’s always been bright and larger than life. But now, he keeps his eyes glued to the floor. He’s not crying but it’s clear he has been fairly recently. His hands keep twitching up, like he’s trying to clasp them together, only to be halted by the chain linking the cuffs.

Tim is struck by the realization that Jason is  _ smaller  _ than him. Rationally he  _ knew  _ that he was a bit taller than the older boy, but Jason was always so outgoing and assertive that Tim always felt little in his presence. 

Janet’s voice cuts through Tim’s musings, but he doesn’t turn away from staring at the line of thick, dark, damp lashes fanned over Jason’s reddened cheeks.

“The need for restraints is concerning,” her clear, matter-of-fact tone rings in Tim’s ears. 

Mr. Wayne huffs an unconcerned laugh and waves his hand dismissively. “Not at all. He’s still new to the more dignified ways of our world, that much is true. But he’s not violent or anything. He just wouldn’t stop trying to cover himself.”

The words cause Tim’s eyes to dart down, to the spot between Jason’s legs. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised, given his prior revelation and the knowledge that Jason is an omega, to find that the cock that hangs limply is substantially smaller than his own. But again the realization is a brief flash of unformed thought before it’s shoved aside for something more important. 

He can see a hint of heat-red folds beyond that cock, glistening with slick that drips thickly down the inside of Jason’s thighs.

Tim’s throat feels dry. 

“Ah,” Jack hums with a knowing nod. “That will come with training and further immersion within polite society.”

“My thoughts precisely,” Mr. Wayne agrees amiably. 

“May I?” his mother asks. 

Tim doesn’t hear a response but apparently permission is granted. 

It’s when his mother puts her hand on his shoulder as she steps past him to approach the omega, that Tim is jerked back to the moment. 

And god, it’s like every time he looks at Jason there is something new to stare at; something that makes his mouth water and seems to wake _something_ primal and dark deep within him. 

He watches his mother reach out towards Jason’s chest and when he flinches back, the light catches on cloudy white wetness streaking down from his rosy, swollen nipples.

How did Tim not notice _that_ before.

Janet tuts at the omega in reprimand and Mr. Wayne gives Jason a gentle, chastising growl in warning. 

Jason grinds his teeth together harder and starts trembling. He hisses softly through his teeth when she cups a hand over his breast; squeezes his eyes shut when she places her thumb and forefinger just to the sides of his nipple and starts kneading. 

Tim feels his own mouth fall open a little in fascination--in  _ hunger _ \--when tiny droplets of milk bead at the bud before succumbing to gravity and sliding down Janet’s hand. 

“Fascinating,” his mother says, echoing his own thoughts. “He’s not--”

“No,” Bruce rushes to cut her off. “This is his first heat. He’s never been bred before. Dr. Thompkins suggests that the lactation is for the same reason as the delayed presentation. His hormones are in overdrive now that he’s healthy and feels safe.”

The low snort of derision is almost inaudible.

Mr. Wayne gives a tired sigh, like he’s had a conversation a million times and is about to go for a million and one. 

The hand with the leash pinches Jason’s hip and he twitches but doesn’t try to get away. 

“We talked about your behavior…”

Janet hums, licks the milk from her fingers, then takes Jason by the chin. 

“Ill-mannered,” she says, tilting the omega’s head from side to side. “But that’s just a lack of proper omegan education and exposure. As you said, it’s easily trained out.”

She pauses and leans back without removing her hand from Jason’s chin. She gives him an assessing sweep, taking in the slick, then reaches between his legs. She cups around Jason’s little cock for a moment as if considering the weight, then slides her fingers further back. 

Jason exhales sharply before closing his eyes again and swallowing hard. 

Tim watches a tear roll down a heated cheek and looks away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Like he’s participating in something… bad. 

But the room is full of adults. Not just any adults either, everyone here is a highly respected and well-loved figure, not even just in Gotham. 

Even Dick and Luke are watching with mild interest, as though this is a completely normal proceeding. 

Admittedly Tim has never been to a heat party. He doesn’t even think he knows any omegas.

When he opens his eyes, Jason is leaning incrementally closer to Mr. Wayne, almost like he’s seeking comfort, while the hand that Tim’s mother had just had between his legs, slips down the line of Jason’s spine before tugging at his buttcheeks. 

The whole exploration takes maybe thirty seconds but Tim suspects it feels longer for Jason.

Finally, seemingly satisfied, Janet straightens, tilts Jason’s head back with the grip she still has on his chin and gives a nod of approval at the way the omega’s eyes stay on the floor.

“At least he has an appropriately subservient gaze. That’s a start,” she says. 

Tim sees it coming. He doesn’t know why but it makes him smile when Jason’s eyes flick up and pointedly latch onto his mother’s steely glare. 

Mr. Wayne looks like he sags a little in resignation while everyone else in the immediate vicinity freezes. 

For a brief moment, Tim feels something like relief on Jason’s behalf; under the belief that being headstrong might make him less desirable to the Alpha’s in the room.

Then he sees the corners of his mother’s mouth turn up in a smile that is all sharp edges and he knows he’s been terribly naive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misjudged how long this was going to be lol. 
> 
> Anyway, Day 2: First Heat ~~even though I mentioned first heat in chapter 1 as well~~

After a lap around the room, Mr. Wayne hands the lead off to Dick and disappears with his butler. 

One by one, the lead Alphas for the other packs present leave and return some time later. Until finally Janet rests her hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“I’ll be back soon,” his mother says with an encouraging smile.

Jack soon drifts over to speak with the Fox’s, leaving Tim to wander on his own. 

It’s like gravity. He’s sucked into Jason’s orbit and it’s only a couple minutes before he finds himself within earshot of the omega and his current guardian. 

“This is an important day for you and the pack. You need to stop being so belligerent,” Dick is hissing, low enough that no one else can hear.

“I looked one entitled bitch in the eye,” Jason snarls softly. “That’s not belligerent.” 

Tim quickly looks down at his phone when Jason looks up to take a furtive glance around the room. 

The omega’s face drops into something almost terrified when he turns back to the Alpha. Jason looks up but doesn’t go any higher than Dick’s chest.

“Dick, please,” he whispers desperately, “this is fucked up. Really, really fucked up. If I’d known about this kinda shit, I’d’ve stayed in the Alley—”

Flinching, Dick gives a little tug of the leash. “Don’t say that, Jay. You’re pack and—"

_ “I am standing in the middle of a room full of Alphas naked and restrained, Dick,” _ Jason snaps. “You’re auctioning me off to the highest bidder.”

“The offer Bruce approves will strengthen the bonds between both packs. You’re not going to suddenly stop being a part of our family, you’re going to make our family bigger. It’s an hon--”

“If you say ‘it’s an honor’ one more time, I swear to god I’m going to start trashing this whole room.”

Dick’s voice goes hard Alpha. “Bruce has been way too lenient with you,” he growls, low and deep. “If you make any more of a scene, we’re going to be forced to publicly punish you. Stop making things worse than they are.”

“Fu--”

“Excuse me Master Richard,” the old butler interrupts from nowhere. “Master Bruce requests your assistance.”

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright. Al, can you watch--”

“Afraid not, sir,” the beta says with a pointed raise of the eyebrows. 

“Right,” Dick sighs and looks around the room for inspiration. 

“I don’t need a damn babysitter,” Jason grumbles. 

Tim recalls hearing his parents having a vague discussion about how omega’s must have an Alpha chaperone at all times. Something about protecting them from non-pack Alphas with less than honorable intentions. The notion always seemed kind of old fashioned to Tim. But with Jason standing there nude as the day he was born, gold and brown leather accenting the rising color under his skin, and smelling increasingly of sweet honeyed milk, warmed over a smokey campfire, Tim thinks he might understand the reasoning. 

Snorting, Dick turns back to Alfred and shrugs in defeat. “You absolutely do. Al, if I have to go meet Bruce who’s gonna watch the punk?”

“Perhaps young master Timothy would be willing, sir,” the old man says. “He seems to have taken quite the interest in our feisty omega.”

The words make Tim blush as Dick twists toward him, realizing for the first time that he’s been eavesdropping. 

“So-sorry,” Tim stammers, raising his hands in a kind of surrender that immediately feels stupid.

Dick rushes to reassure him. “No, no. It’s fine. Would you mind? All you have to do is hold the lead. Jay is kind of a handful but he’ll behave for you.”

The Alpha says the last with a hint of a growl reinforcing his will and a small tug of the leash. 

Jason doesn’t respond. He jerks his arms up like he’s trying to cross them over his chest but they’re stopped by the chains. Instead he turns toward the window to glare at the bushes in the garden.

“Alfred will keep an eye out from the corner. If Jason starts acting up, just give him a glance and he’ll come defuse the situation.”

Tim glances at the pouting omega and shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

Dick gives him a soft smile at his hesitation. “You’d really be helping me out, Timmy.”

With a deep breath, Tim nods. “Ok.”

With a quick but profuse exclamation of gratitude, the older Alpha rushes out of the room. The beta butler drifts to the corner, silent and unobtrusive as a shadow.

Leaving Tim holding the end of the short length of leather attached to Jason’s throat. 

The stand there, silently. Jason refuses to look at him and Tim can’t tear his eyes away from the tiny, almost unnoticeable swollen bump on Jason’s neck, just below his ear and just above the collar. It seems to be beckoning Tim closer and his mouth waters the more he stares at it. The more of that scent he breathes in.

He catches Jason eyeing him warily out of the corner of his eyes. And when the omega opens his mouth, Tim knows it’s to tell him off.

So he speaks first. 

“For what it’s worth,” he says, voice steadier than he expected. “I’m sorry you have to go through all this.”

The omega snaps his mouth shut and gives Tim another, considering look. Without meeting his eyes. 

“It’s not worth shit,” he says finally, watching Tim’s body language for his reaction.

A flicker of annoyance is the first thing Tim feels. He’s trying to be sympathetic to the omega’s situation and the surliness is uncalled for. 

Except that it’s not. Tim is not the one standing naked in a room full of drooling Alpha’s, getting poked and prodded-- _ examined _ \--like a thoroughbred horse they’re thinking of purchasing, waiting to see who makes the most enticing offer for breeding privileges.

He can’t begin to imagine what Jason’s going through right now.

“I know,” he says instead. 

Jason’s eyes dart up to Tim’s for a fleeting moment and Tim feels his heart skip a beat. 

They fall into another, more comfortable silence. Then…

“Your mom’s a bitch,” Jason grumbles, nearly under his breath. 

Tim smiles down at him. “I know that too.”

The smile falls off his face as he sees Janet slip back into the room, brighten and wink at him when she sees that he’s been trusted with Jason’s leash, then pull his father aside to whisper in his ear. 

Tim turns into Jason, angling them both so that their lips can’t be seen moving.

“Please try not to challenge her any more,” he pleads gently. He’s so close to the omega, so close to those scent glands working overtime in heat, that he almost forgets what he wants to say. “I know this whole thing is terrible but… she won’t take it lightly. If it’s her offer accepted… she’ll make sure you pay for each slight.”

Jason swallows, hard and loud. “I know it was stupid but I was just so mad. Sometimes I can’t help it. I… I feel like I have to stick up for myself…  _ since no one else will _ .”

The last bit is mumbled under his breath so softly that Tim barely hears it at all. He feels a pang of pity he knows Jason would resent so he keeps it to himself.

“I’ll try,” Jason adds with another quick flick of his eyes up to Tim’s. “Thanks for--”

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Bruce Wayne’s smooth, rumble splits through the conversation in the room. Silence follows immediately as all attention turns to Mr. Wayne and Dick at his side as they enter the room and make their way over to where Jason and Tim stand, taking the lead from Tim when they arrive.

Jason stiffens immediately and pulls in on himself, that warm scent spiking with anxiety. 

“We are humbled and flattered by all the incredible, generous, and frankly obscene offers we’ve received by each and every one of you.”

A small chuckle rolls through the room as the Alpha’s egos are stroked to their satisfaction. Everyone knows there is a risk of losing. Even if Tim’s parents aren’t the only ones who look smug.

Tim still has a sneaking suspicion and he finds himself pleading with the universe to let it be the Fox’s.

But Mr. Wayne keeps talking. Puts a hand on the omega’s bare shoulder when he announces that the Drake pack’s offer has been accepted.

Tim knows Mr. Wayne can feel the way Jason’s shoulder’s slump in dread.

* * *

Out of the corner of Tim’s eye, Jason shifts a smidge closer to Mr. Wayne as Janet and Jack approach. 

His mother is wearing the most insufferable smirk. Even to Tim, it’s obviously gloating.

And not to the other Alphas. Her attention is fixed entirely on the little omega in her sights. 

Jason keeps his eyes on the floor this time but it takes a quiet cough from Mr. Wayne for him to tilt his head to the side, exposing more of his neck, and allowing Janet to scent him. 

The omega shivers when her lips pass over his swollen gland and he’s still trembling a little as Tim watches his mother fasten a new, thinner, diamond-studded collar around his throat. It has a strand that drips down over the leather and gold and features a black onyx shaped like a ‘D’ and set in platinum. 

“It’s temporary,” Janet explains, brushing her fingertips down Jason’s chest to thumb at his nipple. “I suspect the more… utilitarian design will be necessary for some time. But you’ll look lovely in something delicate and sparkling. As befits an omega of your position.”

An ‘aw’ moves through the gathered crowd. But they can’t see his mother’s face. The way her eyes stay on Jason, even as Mr. Wayne holds out the end of the leash and she accepts it from him. 

Tim knows that for all the sweetness in her words, the predatory cast of her gaze and the victorious quirk of her lips exposes the truth of her intentions. The words are meant to dig the knife of ownership into the omega who obviously rankles at such a notion. 

She’s taking joy in Jason’s discomfort and that makes Tim feel… angry.

And anxious.

Tim’s not the only one either. A cool current of sudden nervousness shoots through Mr. Wayne’s scent  _ and  _ Dick’s.

Jason tenses, obviously noticing it too, and turns his downcast eyes to Mr. Wayne’s shoes, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Now,” Janet says in her low, authoritative Alpha voice that sends shivers down Tim’s spine and makes the hair on his arms stand up. “Present yourself, omega.”

Tim blinks up at her, in time to watch the unbridled glee spread over her features when Jason’s head jerks up to search her face for sincerity, bright blue eyes widening with horror when he finds it.

“W-what?” he asks, voice warbling with panic as he turns to look up at Mr. Wayne’s resigned expression. “No… you didn’t say--”

“Calm down, Jason,” Dick hisses, turning his body to try to hide the conversation from the room.

It’s a measure of how terrified Jason is that he completely ignores the younger Alpha in favor of staring up at his pack leader. 

“I didn’t want you to stress about it, son. I was worried I would have to sedate you for the event--”

“N-no… B… please, you didn’t say it had to be public… ” his voice drops lower, in an effort to placate the Alphas demanding decorum like he thinks it will get him further. 

Tim can see in his mother’s eyes that it won’t matter in the slightest. 

“Jason--”

“Please. Please don’t do this,” Jason begs, tears welling in his eyes. If Tim thought he looked small earlier, it was nothing to how tiny and young the omega looks now. “Please.. I-I just want to go home. I’m sorry I wasted your time. Please just let me leave--”

“Stop that, Jason,” Mr. Wayne demands. “You  _ are _ home. We’re your pack. It’s just the hormones--”

“It’s not!” Jason’s voice gets a little higher, a little more desperate. “It’s not. Please don’t make me--”

“It’s just the first knotting that needs to be witnessed,” Dick whispers, still trying to keep the situation from escalating further, despite the increasingly frantic omega. “To formally recognize the new bond between packs. If you don’t calm down, you’re going to force us to gag and/or sedate you. And if you don’t present for your new pack Alpha, we’re going to have to get the bench.” 

Jason’s fingers are gripping onto what he can reach of Mr. Wayne’s jacket. At Dick’s words, he clenches his fist so tight in the fabric that his knuckles turn white to match the sudden drain of color from his face. 

The tears hanging off the edge of his lashes drop and streak down his face and the tanginess in his scent spikes unpleasantly. Even Janet wrinkles her nose.

“Nononono… B, don’t make me. Pleasepleaseplease--”

“Last chance, sweetheart,” Janet coos, voice thick with faux sympathy. 

Tim thinks he’s going to be sick. He and Jason were never really close but they’d been friendly. Watching someone he knows be told he’s not a real person anymore when Tim knows Jason hasn’t _really_ changed in any way that matters, feels wrong and shameful. 

He knows Jason is going to try it before he does and Tim wishes he could tell him that it won’t do any good.

Changing tactics, the omega turns to Janet. His eyes drop to the floor like lead, pulling his head down in a bow. It’s a show of ardent submission. 

“Please Alpha,” Jason sobs, a hint of a distressed omega’s whine finally starting to color his tone. “Please can we go to my den? Or yours? Or anywhere else. Please?” 

The way his mother’s face softens  _ almost _ convinces even Tim that her sympathy is real. 

She takes Jason gently by the chin and tilts his head up. He respectfully leaves his eyes down-turned this time. 

“We can, pet,” she purrs soothingly, leaving just enough of a pause for Jason to get his hopes up. His shoulders relax a little and he breathes a small sigh of relief. 

Tim almost growls when his mother speaks again. 

“But they will follow us there,” she says with a satisfied smirk.

Jason  _ does _ growl. His head snaps back up, angry eyes glaring into Janet’s, teeth bared, and snarls viciously.

He tries to back away from her but she firms her grip on his chin. 

Mr. Wayne sighs and gives his beta butler a nod.

The old man is only gone for a moment, like the heavy looking… chair? he carries into the room was waiting just outside the door. Like they suspected they would need it.

Jason sees it and his eyes go wide and his struggle to get away intensifies. 

“You’re just making things worse for yourself, darling,” Janet says, hand dropping from Jason’s face to take him by the upper arm and maneuver him to the odd piece of furniture.

Tim has never seen anything like it. He watches as the much larger, much older Alphas shove the little omega pleading and growling onto it. 

Jason is essentially kneeling, knees holding his weight, each tucked onto a small padded shelf and strapped down. His ankles are slipped into cuffs which are chained tightly to the legs of the… well, they called it a bench. Then Jason’s torso is forced down, bent over the tallest part of the item that seems to serve to keep his hips up while his upper body, angled downward, is restrained with a buckle at his waist and another across his shoulders. Finally, his arms are pulled back, wrists secured to another set of cuffs attached to the bench by his hips. 

A whine of pure omega distress splits the room. Most of the Alphas flinch a little at the sound but seem to shrug it off easily as they press closer to the action for a better view. 

The noise cuts off suddenly with a whimper and a grunt and Tim’s attention is drawn back to where Dick is pushing the red rubber ball of a gag into Jason’s mouth and fastening it around the back of his head.

Dick gives Jason an apologetic look which Jason returns with a teary glare.

“You have no one to blame for this but yourself. I tried to warn you,” Dick says before patting Jason on the cheek and resuming his place at Mr. Wayne’s side.

Following Dick’s retreat means Tim’s eyes slide over the spread of the omega’s legs. 

Tim double takes. Something in the back of his mind tells him he should turn away. But he’s entranced by the rosy, swollen cunt dripping slick down the bench and the inside of Jason’s smooth thighs. And the little, fluttering, puckered hole just above it; flanked by the perky, round cheeks of the omega’s ass. 

The sight makes Tim’s mouth water and he licks his lips. It’s instinctual. That something dark and primal deep within him purrs to life. 

He just wants a  _ taste _ .

“Pay attention, Timothy,” his mother says, as Tim watches two of her long, manicured fingers slip between the omega’s folds and begin to stroke along the slit. He barely hears the muffled cry of indignation from the front of the bench, or the way the small body laid out on it starts to tremble. He’s too distracted by the movement of his mother’s hand. But _ her  _ voice rings clear in his mind when she continues. “He’ll be better trained by the time your ruts start, but you can never start learning how to handle omegas too early.” 

Her hand stops moving up and down and she presses it forward. A choked off whimper from Jason tells Tim that Janet has shoved her fingers into him.

Her attention refocuses on the omega as she slowly pumps the digit in and out. 

“Now. Let’s begin.”


End file.
